


right where you left me

by subsocratic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Endgame, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsocratic/pseuds/subsocratic
Summary: "Steve, you have to let me go."Steve smiles softly. "Never."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	right where you left me

"Steve. This isn't healthy," Tony says one day, leaning back on the marble counter, nonchalant as ever. His voice, though. It's tinged with a sadness Steve knows all too well.

  
He looks at Steve like _he's the_ specter in the room, and it tugs at a thought that Steve rather prefers to be left alone, collecting dust.

  
"I don't know what you mean," Steve settles with saying, flipping his pancake perfectly.

There are two plates set on the counter, one already stacked, complete with blueberries, butter and maple syrup. Tony looks at the empty plate beside it pointedly.

  
"You need to stop this. Seriously." Tony ignores the plate set in front of him and walks over to where Steve is, leaning against him, a comforting warmth. "I can't tell you just how much I'm worried about you."

  
Steve sighs. "Then don't." He lays the first pancake on his own stack, and ladles a new one onto the pan. Waiting for the bubbles to rise, he turns to where Tony stands, and runs a hand through his hair. Tony leans into the touch almost subconsciously. "Look. I'm fine. really. You're here. What else do I need?"

  
Tony takes the hand resting on his cheek, and holds it in both of his own. He kisses it, softly, reverently, with both eyes closed. When he looks up at Steve again, his eyes are wet.

  
"Steve. You know I'm not."

  
Steve pulls away, and flips the pancake. The top is partially charred. "You're not what?," he says lightly, and fiddles with the pan's handle. "Do you want another pancake on that?" He deflects, gesturing to Tony's stack.

  
Tony wipes a hand down his face. "No, I don't. Steve, look at me."

  
"Not until you stop this."

  
"I am not. _Steve_. You need help."

  
Steve ignores him in favor of ladling another pancake.

  
"Steve. You have to let me go."

  
Steve looks up as Tony's voice breaks. He stares at the frustrated frown Tony wears, creased with smile lines and crow's feet. He marvels at the gray in Tony's hair, how it reflects the light in contrast to the dark brown still there.

  
This Tony won't ever change. This Tony won't ever leave him. Ever-constant. Eternal.

  
He tops off Tony's stack with another pancake, and smiles softly. "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to Steve. I promise I love him, I just needed to get this out of my system because I watched this godforsaken movie again and I wanted to hurt!


End file.
